In the U.S. and internationally, healthcare providers, policymakers, researchers, educators and consumers are increasingly focusing on "evidence-based healthcare," the integration of the best research evidence with clinical expertise and patient values. The Cochrane Collaboration is an international partnership of over 5,000 individuals that aims to help people make well-informed decisions about health by preparing, maintaining, and promoting the accessibility of systematic reviews of the effects of healthcare interventions. Cochrane systematic reviews, which are regularly updated, focus on benefits and harms of interventions used for prevention, diagnosis, treatment and rehabilitation. Because of this focus on the effectiveness and efficacy of interventions, data from randomized trials are considered the highest level of evidence. Non-randomized evidence is used when there is no randomized evidence available. The Collaboration's work corresponds directly with activities covered in the Evidence-based Practice Center (EPC) grant program. Links between the two groups could and should be stronger. Links could be forged by holding joint conferences and training opportunities involving faculty representation from both groups. [unreadable] [unreadable] The overall objective of the proposed series of conferences, which will take place over a five-year period, is to increase and improve the U.S. involvement in and contribution to the Cochrane Collaboration. The conference series includes 2 large U.S. Cochrane Contributors' Conferences, a series of smaller hands-on training workshops, and 4 web-based distance education modules for unrestricted use. Evaluation will be a key aspect of all conferences and training packages, which will be modified accordingly. All distance education modules will cover the same topics as the training workshops. The result of the conferences and workshops will be a critical mass of U.S.-based clinicians, educators, researchers, policymakers and consumers trained to prepare and use the essential elements of evidence-based healthcare. The distance education modules will be the main "deliverable" of the grant and the major method we will use for dissemination. The applicant will collaborate and partner with investigators associated with the EPCs in all stages of the project. [unreadable] [unreadable]